Goblin Camps
Goblin Camps are home to the barbaric creatures. Defeat their camps to win valuable resources. Higher level camps (6-10) may even drop Relics needed to obtain useful items. NOTE: you will always lose some troops when attacking Goblin Camps. To reduce your losses, make sure you use the suggested troop types. You can also reduce losses by researching Vigor and Honed Blades at the Academy and by having a higher level Hero lead your march. You can also use attack runes to increase your troops' strength. 'Battle Logs' LEVEL 1 Goblin Camp Loot: 2.6k gold, 7.8k food, 5.2k wood/stone/ore Defending troops: Ranged (100 T1) ---- Suggested Troop Type: Mounted My Troops (WINNER) Mounted Dwarves * (mounted)----------------------------201---------------165 survived (-36 troops) Boar Riders** (mounted)------------------------------------501---------------501 Supply Carts**(Loader)--------------------------------------152---------------152 Enemy Troops Archers (ranged)-------------------------------100--------------0 survived LEVEL 2 Goblin Camp Loot: 3.90K gold, 11.7K? food, 7.80K wood, 7.80 stone, 7.80 ore Defending Troops: Mounted (200 T1) ---- Suggested Troop Type: Foot My Troops (WINNER) Dwarven Militia* (foot)---------------------------------------351--------------------273 survived (-78 troops) Dwarf Warriors** (foot)--------------------------------------446--------------------446 survived Suppy Carts**(loader)---------------------------------------140--------------------140 Enemy Troops Wolf Riders (mounted)---------------------------------------200--------------------0 survived --I'm not sure exactly how much troops to use, so I combined 1 star and 2 star troops, it seems like 1 stars are the one thats taking the blow, like a shield to the stronger 2 star troops. The number of troops might be a bit more than it needs but I guess having more is better for lesser damage. Contributed by: Galadriel LEVEL 3 Goblin Camp Loot: 6.50K gold, 19.5K food, 13K each wood/stone/ore Defending Troops: Foot (300 T1) ---- Suggested Troop Type: Ranged My Troops (WINNER) Axe Throwers* (ranged)-------------------------------100----------------------0 survived (-100 troops) Siege Crossbows** (ranged)-----------------------2000----------------------1995 survived (-5 troops) Enemy Troops Goblins (foot)---------------------------------------------300-----------------------0 survived LEVEL 4 Goblin Camp Loot: ---- Defending Troops: ---- Suggested Troop Type: No advantage LEVEL 5 Goblin Camp Loot:24.7k gold, 74k Food, 49.4k Wood, 49.4k Stone, 49.4k Ore Defending Troops: Ranged (300 T2, 400 T1) ---- Suggested Troop Type: Mounted My Troops (WINNER) Mounted Dwarves * (mounted)----------------------------700---------------227 survived (-473 troops) Boar Riders** (mounted)------------------------------------800---------------800 Supply Carts**(Loader)--------------------------------------50---------------50 Enemy Troops Archers (ranged)-------------------------------400--------------0 survived Dart Throwers(ranged)-----------------------300--------------0 survived LEVEL 6 Goblin Camp Loot: 35.1k gold, 105k food, 70.2k wood/stone/ore Defending Troops: Mounted (400 T2, 600 T1) ---- Suggested Troop Type: Foot My Troops (WINNER) Mithlond Guards--------5000--------------4976(-24 troops) Enemy Troops Wolf Riders (mounted)--------------------------------------------600------------------0 survived Warg Riders (mounted)-------------------------------------------400------------------0 survived LEVEL 7 Goblin Camp Loot: 44.1k gold, 132k food, 88.4k wood/stone/ore Defending Troops: Foot Goblins: 800, Goblin Warriors x 500 Suggested Troop Type: Ranged LEVEL 8 Goblin Camp Loot: 75,4K Gold, 226K Food, 150K Wood/Stone/Ore Defending Troops: Foot, Ranged, and Mounted (200 T2 x 3, 400 T1 x 3) ---- Suggested Troop Type: No advantage Mithlond Guards----------1000-----------967 (-33 troops) Great Eagles----------1000----------967 (-33 troops) Galadhrim Lancers----------1000----------967 (-33 troops) LEVEL 9 Goblin Camp Loot:96.5k Gold, 289k Food, 193k Wood/Stone/Ore Defending Troops: Ranged (500 T3, 600 T2, 1000 T1) ---- Suggested Troop Type: Mounted Galadhrim Lancers----------1000----------904 (-96 troops) LEVEL 10 Goblin Camp Loot: 141K Gold 425K Food 383K Wood 263K Stone 283K Ore Defending Troops: Mounted (600 T3, 800 T2, 1300 T1) ---- Suggested Troop Type: Foot Mithlond Guards----------1000----------869 (-131 troops) 8 D Category:Goblins Category:Camps